Abyss
The Abyss is the home and prison of the Demon Lords, created when the Seed of Evil was planted by Tharizdun in the middle of the elemental chaos to create a home for the dying Obyrith. Tharizdun was more than successful and his creation not only restored the Obyrith to their original strength, but also gave them the power to create the tanari'i. The creation of the Abyss was considered a cosmic crime, and to this day has not been properly atoned for. The Abyss has also served as a form of prison or containment area for many demons, most of which are forced to remain in their personal layers to conserve power. The Abyss is made up of a near-infinite number of sub-planes referred to as layers. In the recent centuries the plane itself has created the Loumara, a third race of mostly incorporeal demons said to have been born of the plane's attempt to digest the minds and memories of a group of gods who had been manipulated by Demogorgon into entering the plane. The Abyss destroyed them, leaving only their thoughts of the moment behind. Known Layers of the Abyss * 1. Pazunia * 2. Driller's Hives * 3. The Forgotten Land * 4. The Grand Abyss * 5. Wormblood * 6. Realm of a Million Eyes * 7. Phantom Plane * 8. The Skin-Shedder * 9. Burningwater * 10. "That Hellhole" * 11. Molrat * 12. Twelvetrees * 13. Blood Tor * 14. The Steaming Fen * 16. The Abyssal Bazaar * 17. Death's Reward * 21. The Sixth Pyre * 23. The Iron Wastes * 27. Malignebula * 30. Slimeflow * 32. Sholo-Tovoth: The Fields of Consumption * 45-47. Azzagrat * 48. Skeiqulac, the Ocean of Tears * 49. Shaddonon * 52. Vorganund * 53. Phage Breeding Ground * 57. Torturous Truth * 62. Sting * 65. Court of the Spider Queen * 66. The Demonweb Pits * 67. The Heaving Hills * 68. The Swallowed Void * 69. The Crushing Plain * 70. The Ice Floe * 71. Spirac * 72. Darklight * 73. Wells of Darkness * 74. Smargard * 75. Belistor * 77. The Gates of Heaven * 79. The Emmesu Tunnels * 81. The Blood Shallows * 82. The Terminal Archive * 88. The Gaping Maw * 89. Shadowsea, The Lightless Depths * 90. The Guttering Cove * 92. Ulgurshek * 93. Dispersion * 99. The Spawning Pits, the Lightning fields * 100. The Barrens * 111. The Mind of Evil * 113. Thanatos * 120. Incarnations of Iniquity * 128. Slugbed * 137. Outcasts' End * 142. Lifebane * 148. Torrent * 176. Hollow's Heart * 177. The Writhing Realm * 181. The Rotting Plane * 191. The Fountain of Screams * 193. Vulgarea * 222. Shedaklah * 223. Offalmound * 230. The Dreaming Gulf * 231. N'gharl * 241. Palpitatia * 245. The Scalding Sea * 248. The Hidden Layer * 274. Durao * 277. Belistor * 295. The War Camps * 297. Sighing Cliffs * 300. Feng-Tu * 303. The Sulfanorum * 313. Gorrion's Grasp * 333. The Broken Scale * 340. The Black Blizzard * 348. Fortress of Indifference * 357. The Arc of Eternity * 363. Sabraoxot * 377. Plains of Gallenshu * 399. Iyondagur, The Worm Realm * 400. Woeful Escarand * 403. The Rainless Waste * 431. The White Kingdom * 422. The Seeping Woods * 423. Galun-Khur * 429. Anagon * 444. Cogerron * 446. The Scarred Desert * 452. Ahriman-abad * 471. Androlynne * 473. The City of Skulls * 480. Guttlevetch * 482. Droughtlands * 487. Lair of the Beast, Mansion of the Rake * 489. Noisome Vale * 493. The Steeping Isle * 499. Carroristo * 500. Caverns of the Skull, Jungles of Blood * 503. Torremor * 507. Occipitus * 518. Melantholep * 519. March of the Pierced Men * 523. Lakes of Fire * 524. Shatterstone * 528. Palace of Juiblex, Molor, The Stinking Realm * 531. Vudra * 548. Garavond * 550. Forest of Living Tongues * 558. Fleshforges * 566. Soulfreeze * 570. Shendilavri * 586. Prison of the Mad God * 594. Mistlands * 597. Goranthis * 600. Endless Maze * 601. Conflagratum * 608. The Final Highway * 628. Vallashan * 643. Caverns of the Skull * 651. Nethuria * 652. Rift of Corrosion * 663. Zionyn, Xhoul * 665. The Black * 666. The Waiting Evil Unnumbered Layers * Demonwing * Plains of Rust * Spires of Rajzak Category:Planes